


While on a Hiking Trip

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Sam, Childbirth, Didn't know he was pregnant, Doctor Sam, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Grumpy Dean, Hiking, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: It was supposed to just be a nice hiking/camping trip for the Winchester-Novaks and the Winchester-Moore's, but things took a turn for the unusual...





	

“You can’t be grumpy because this was your idea to go on this hiking/camping trip.” Cas panted as they reached the top of the steep portion of the trail.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his backpack off and set it down. He leaned over and panted with his hands on his knees. “I can be grumpy, just not about the hiking.”

Cas took a swig of his water. “Then what’s going on? You’re more in shape than I am, but you’re sweating and panting harder than me.”

“It’s nothing. My stomach is cramping up at times. It fucking hurts.” Dean rubbed his middle. “We need to get to out new camp site. It’s another mile that way.”

“If you’re not feeling well we can take a break until you feel a little better.” Cas sat down.

“No, we gotta keep moving. It’s just one more mile. We can do it.” Dean straightened up. “If we are right on schedule and so is Sam and Jess. We should be meeting up with them since they are doing out trip in reverse.”

“Are you sure?” Cas raised an eyebrow. Dean nodded. “Tell me if you need to stop for a moment. We aren’t in any kind of rush.”

“I’m fine, Babe. Let’s just go.” Dean pulled his back pack on and started walking. They hiked for maybe 20 minutes. They were walking slower, mainly cause Cas didn’t want Dean to fall too far behind, which was strange because it was the Winchester who always lead the hike. “Oh fuck, Cas, stop!”

The Novak flinched and turned around just in time to watch Dean fall to his knees, fall over on his hands and heave up his entire lunch. “What’s wrong, Hon?”

“Fuck, yeah, I’m good. My stomach rebelled for a minute. We have a little while longer. We can do it.”

“We need to go back to the base camp if you are sick, Babe?”

Dean got up and dusted himself off. “Not much more.”

Cas nodded and forced Dean to walk in front. The Winchester trudged into the camp ground. It was a small ground that had a cement bathroom and shower area and a clearing for the tents. Dean immediately sat down on a rock, he let Cas go set up the tent. It didn’t take long, but by the time Cas was done, Dean was moaning. “You ok, Babe?”

“I don’t know.”

The Novak didn’t like the sound of that. “What’s wrong?”

“My stomach. Oh, it’s like tightening and cramping up like a bitch.” Dean groaned and wrapped his arms around his torso.

“Are you going to be sick again?” Cas walked over to his boyfriend once he completely finished the tent. He noticed how Dean was sweating profusely. “Dean, Sweetheart, you aren’t looking too well. I think something is really wrong.”

“I’m gonna grab my sleeping bag and try sleeping for a while.” Dean rose shakily to his feet.

“Good, good, I’ll let Sam and Jess know you aren’t feeling well.”

“Thanks.” Dean mumbled.

_*** &^%$%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_** _

Sam and Jess arrived about 2 ½ hours later. Cas was able to start the camp fire and read some of his book before it got dark. “Wow, you found some peace and quiet with Dean around?” Sam smiled.

“Dean’s trying to sleep. He isn’t feeling well.” Cas frowned. “His stomach was hurting something bad.”

“Oh no. Is he ok?” Jess set her stuff down and looked over toward the tent.

Cas shrugged. “I haven’t heard anything from him in a while, so I think he’s finally asleep.”

Sam started setting up camp. Jess started cooking dinner along with Cas. Sam finished and the three people ate and chatted for a few hours and it was getting dark when Dean woke up in a panic. “C-C-CAS!”

The Novak scrambled to his feet, opened the tent, and flicked on the lantern. The Winchester was coated in sweat and the crotch of his jeans were wet. “Oh God, Dean…”

“Something’s…something’s wrong.” Dean panted as he began to strip off his pants and boxers. “It’s like I gotta shit, but worse.”

Cas crouched down beside his boyfriend. “Hold on, Dean. Don’t do anything. I’m gonna get Sam.”

Dean let out a load groan. “Fuck! Sammy!” Dean yelled and gripped the fabric of the sleeping bag. He curled in on himself and groaned. “There’s a lot of pressure down there.”

Sam poked his head inside the tents with a concerned expression. “What’s going on?”

“Something’s wrong with Dean. You’re a doctor and he needs medical attention.” Cas rambled.

“Cas, call 911 on the satellite phone.” Sam instructed. The young Winchester walked over to his brother and checked between Dean’s legs. “Do what your body is telling you to do.”

“What’s going on with me?” Dean said as he curled up and pushed hard. “Fuck, this hurts.”

“Good, Dean, you’re doing great. Just kept pushing.” Sam instructed. “You’re gonna be ok, don’t worry.”

Cas re-entered the tent. “Hey, I have 9-1-1 on the line. They have an emergency response in route, but I don’t know what’s going on?”

“He’s in labor.” Sam glanced over at the Novak.

“How’s he in labor? We’ve been using protection?” Cas gasped.

Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’s shirt. “Shut up! You know protection doesn’t always work.”

“Ok, ok. What do I need to do to help?” Cas crawled over and sat behind his boyfriend to make him more comfortable. “Hey, Dean, we’re gonna be Daddies sooner than we planned.”

“We never planned to be Daddies! You said you didn’t want kids!” Dean groaned.

“I want kids with you. I know you want a family and I have always wanted to give you as many as you want.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair. He lifted the satellite phone to his ear. “He’s in labor. We didn’t know he was pregnant. My boyfriend’s brother is a doctor and he is helping, but my boyfriend is pushing a baby out.”

_“Hold on, sir. You’re 3 miles away from the closest service road. Emergency responders are on the way. They are ¼ of the way there and you have a doctor with you.”_

“Ok, ok, I need to hang up.” Cas spoke as Dean outwardly groaned/yelled. “How’s everything, Sam?”

“Dean’s crowning. It’s shouldn’t be much longer.” Sam spoke. “You gotta push harder, Dean.”

“I’m trying, Asshole.”

After half an hour Dean pushed out the baby and Sam went into action. Jess opened the tent and the emergency responders took Sam’s spot and one took the baby. They realized Dean was losing consciousness. They hooked him up to an IV and oxygen mask. They stopped the bleeding and put Dean on a gurney and into the truck. Cas collected their things, except their tent and got in the ambulance.

Sam and Jess stayed behind with a park ranger to hitch a ride to their car. Cas passed out in exhaustion halfway to the hospital. He was startled awake by the truck stopping. “Huh? We here?”

“Yes, we are gonna take the baby to the NICU and Dean is going to recovery.” The woman paramedic spoke.

Cas followed and went back to sleep on the couch.

_***( &^%$%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_** _

Dean was still asleep when Cas woke up that morning when nurses came in with their baby. “Dean? Babe, rise and shine.”

The Winchester inhaled and his eyes flicked open. He looked around and touched his face where the oxygen tube were. A nurse raised the head of the bed until Dean was reclining nicely. “Mr. Winchester, here’s your little bundle of joy.”

“Boy or girl?” Dean mumbled.

“You have a baby boy.” She smiled. “Do you wanna try to feed him?”

“Will I be able to because I didn’t know he was there?”

“I don’t see why you can’t try.”

Sam and Jess arrived an hour later. Dean was wearing lounge clothes he brought on the trip. He was cradling his son as he slowly walked around. Cas was snoozing on the bed.

“Hey, Dean, how are you feeling?” Sam smiled.

“I’m better, now. I got fluid, food, and rest. I’m hella sore, but that could have been from all the hiking and the whole labor and delivery.”

“You gave us all a scare when you started yelling like that. Can we see the little bundle of joy?”

Dean nodded. “He’s a little baby boy.”

Jess beamed a smile. “He’s so cute! Have you named him, yet?”

“Yeah, Samandriel Jonathan Winchester.” Dean rocked the infant. “I thought Dad would like it.”

“He will. God, Cas looks tired.”

Dean turned around. “Yeah, nurses were telling me that Cas didn’t sleep much the whole night except 30 minutes on the truck ride. They think he was already dehydrated and exhausted from our trip, because I was too.”

**_(* &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$%^&*(_ **

**_5 Years Later…_ **

“Daddy, why don’t you go hiking anymore?” Samandriel asked as Dean washed the dishes.

“Because we just don’t have time.”

“Why?”

Dean looked down at his son. “With you, Claire, and baby Emma, we just don’t have time.”

“But Emma’s not born yet.” Samandriel frowned.

“Yeah, she doesn’t let me exert a lot of energy. Maybe when Emma get a little older me and Papa will go on a hiking trip.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Dean smiled.

_******* _


End file.
